Of Habits and Fish
by Reina del boligrafo
Summary: Xani buys somevery expensive fish, all of which Ping eat. Part of The Otherside series
1. Default Chapter

Of Habits and Fish  
Author:Bluefire  
Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars,   
Xanatos belongs to Jude Watson. Silverwolfprincess own Rehteah Lumarin,   
and everything else belongs to me.  
Sumarry: Xani gets a few very expensive fish, a freak rainstorm,   
an old habit that Ping had and a refund desire.   
  
Kit waited until she got to the customer service counter, before she put   
on the uniform brown vest she was carrying, making sure that the silver   
'K' chain she was wearing wasn't covered up. "Another perfect day in paradise."   
Kit muttered, before she sat on the counter, her feet dangling off of the   
counter ledge. "Anicato, stop that." A boy a few years older than Kit said.   
"The manager's coming and I don't want him to see your buttprint on the   
counter." "First of all, Tony I'm wearing jeans. Second of all, I would   
appreciate it if you would refer to me as Kit or Miss Anicato. And third   
of all, nobody's even here yet." "Get down now." He said through gritted   
teeth. Kit thought for a while, before she said "I tell you what. You pronounce   
my real name right in three tries or less and I'll drag my happy little   
ass off the damn counter." "Fine."   
Kit nodded and pulled out a pen from   
her backpack purse an wrote her real name on a piece of paper. She handed   
it to him, telling him "Here you go, boss. You have three tries." He read   
the name "Kiyami" in his mind, before he said "Uh, is is Kimmy?" "No." "Okay.   
Is it Kim?" "No one last try." Before he could say it, though, a young man   
approached the two teens. "That's enough. Break it up. Kit, off the counter."   
Kit turned her self around and jumped behind the counter. "Anthony, get   
back to your post before I write you a citation for playing sphinx. And   
put the vest on now." Grumbling, Anthony put on the vest. Kit smirked and   
watched him come behind the counter, telling her "You deal with the morons.   
I'm just going to sit here and take a nap." Kit rolled her eyes, but when   
she saw Mr. Tinkles, Xanatos' persian kitten. The cat's long, soft fur was   
normally snow-white but had calico markings for this occasion, she forgot   
all resentment, as she remembered how she ended up having to watch him. 


	2. The flashback

"MR. TINKLES!!!!!" Was the loud roar heard all over the dorms. ~Damn, that   
man can scream loud." Kit thought as she stroked the cat in her hands. But   
before she could hide the cat, Xanatos came in, his face beet-red and his   
sapphire eyes blazed with a weird, angry blue fire that reminded her of   
the hottest part of a flame. She shuddered.  
"GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAT! HE'S GOING TO GO TO THE VET!" He yelled.   
"But, didn't he go about a week ago for his check-up?" Kit inquired calmly.   
"This isn't an exam. That stupid cat has scratched up my bed for the last   
time. Clarise told me about this wonderful surgery where they remove a cat's   
claws-" "You're getting Mr. Tinkles declawed?" "Yes." "No. Cats need their   
claws-" "For what? He never uses that damn scratching post and he scratches   
everything that's mine." "Be that as it may, I'm not about to let you declaw   
him." "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Besides, I've already   
made an appointment for him to go." "Well, I won't let that happen."   
  
Since   
he left, Kit had to come up with a dramatic plan, but she would need help.   
James, Cleo and Rehteah agreed to help her. "Kit," James siad "You'll need   
a getaway driver." "And I might be able to sneak in and turn into the doctor."   
Cleo spoke up. "You might need me to persuade the doctors into not operating   
on him in the future." "Thanks a lot, guys."   
  
James drove the girls to   
the clinic and said "Kit, you go in. Rehteah, follow. Cleo and I will be   
in the car." Kit and Rehteah nodded and they walked out. "Wait here." Kit   
whispered to her as she pointed to a chair. "If I can't persuade the receptionist,   
I'll give you this signal." Kit tapped the floor three times with the heel   
of her boot. "That signal will mean that you come up here and persuade him   
to bring the cat. When I have the cat, persuade him to make sure that there   
are no more declaw appointments for the kitty." Rehteah nodded and sat in   
the chair. Kit rang the bell on the desk. The guy behind the counter was   
tall, with a tan complexion, brown-black hair, numerous body piercings and   
gray eyes. He gave her a smile that seemed almost forced as he asked her   
  
"Yes, ma'am. Can I help you?" "Yes. Did a cat named Mr. Tinkles come in?"   
"Yes he did. Why?" "Well, something came up and Arachne ordered all pets   
to be back in the fortress for safety." "I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am.   
Arachne had to have said something beforehand." Oh, well that's a shame."   
As Kit spoke, she tapped the floor three times with the heel of her boot.   
Rehteah got up and stood by Kit, who stepped back. she glanced around quickly   
to make sure no one else could overhear her. Once she was sure that they   
couldn't, she waved her hand through the air in front of the guy's face,   
using one of her mind tricks on him.  
"Arachne has already told you." she said.   
"Arachne has already told me."   
he said emotionlessly, his eyes glazed over as if he were in a trance.  
She waved her hand in front of his face again. "You will bring Mr.   
Tinkles to us so we can be on our way."  
"I will bring Mr. Tinkles to you so you can be on your way," he repeated,   
going in the back.   
When he came back, with the white persian in a carrier,   
he gave the cat to Kit. She waved her hand in front of his face again. "You   
will make sure that there are not anymore declaw appointments for him."  
"I will make sure that there are not anymore declaw appointments for him."   
he repeated   
She waved her hand in front of his face one more time. "You   
will forget you ever saw us here. Go home and get some rest, you need it,"   
she said.  
"I will forget I ever saw you here. I need to go home and get some   
rest," he repeated, walking out of the room as he spoke. Rehteah chuckled   
to herself as she and Kit left the clinic. "Haha, the old mind trick gets   
them every time," she muttered, laughing at the guy's gullibility as she   
and Kit got into the waiting Mercedes Vens. James drove away as the girls   
started to play with the kitten.  
  
~Getting him out of the vet's office was the easy part,~ Kit thought. ~Deciding   
where to keep him was the hard part.~ Her mind came back to the events that   
took place in James' car.  
  
"So," Rehteah said, her British Accent making her sound, in Kit's opinion,   
very much like Lara Croft.   
"What do we do with Mr. Tinkles?" "Keep him in the dorms." Cleo suggested.   
James shook his head. "No. When Xani finds out, he'll just get mad and find   
the cat eventually." "Well, then how about in the girls dorms?" Rehteah   
suggested. James shook his head. "The cat has to be out of the vicinity   
and to be cared for by somebody we know." Kit looked around, before she   
said "Are you suggesting that I keep him with me at work?" They all nodded.   
"But what if Xani comes by?" Cleo just took out her makeup and smudged the   
cat with orangish-red blush and black eyeshadow. "There. Now he'll look   
like a long-haired calico." "Okay, I guess. But is he supposed to stay at   
the work?" "Yes." They all said in unison. Kit was about to protest, but   
she saw the logic and said nothing. 


	3. The Origin of D.T.

Kit stared at the cat with calico   
markings, before she picked him up and took the purse. Kit walked into the   
bathroom and put the cat on the ground. Kit pulled out the pen from her   
purse and wrote a character in her hand. Kit then stroked the cat for a   
while, before she saw an identical cat, but his spots looked more realistic.   
Kit also saw the other cat had a black pattern on one side in the symbol   
that was on her hand. Kit washed her hands, then picked up the cats and   
took them back to customer service. She then put the cdats down and said   
in a whisper "Mr. Tinkles." One of the cats looked her way, indicating that   
he knew his name. Kit got out a temporary marker and marked the one that   
didn't turn on his back. "Okay, Mr. Tinkles, move away." The cat did so.   
Kit picked up the cat that was marked and said "I shall call you D.T. for   
Double Trouble." Kit then put her coat inside-out in an empty box and put   
the cats in them, before she looked for some food for the cats.  
  
Kit bought some wet food, two small bowls, a litter box and a pint of whole   
milk. When she was back behind the counter, she put the food and milk in   
the bowls, before she pulled the cats and her coat out of the box. The cats   
were eating, when Rehteah came in carrying a box.  
"You came in with one cat." She said. "How come there are two?" "Well, I   
put a clone spell on the kitten and now there's two. The one with the purple   
marker on it is mine." "They're both cute." "Yeah, well. I can't put two   
spells on the same cat in less than eight hours." "Oh." "Anyway, I want   
to buy a collar for my cat later." "I can get it." "You sure you can afford   
it?" "Very sure, what with the tape sales and all." "Okay. Later, I'll have   
the vet put a veri-chip in my cat's shoulder." "What would that be for?"   
"To protect the cat from getting lost of hurt." "Oh. Okay." Kit nodded and   
pet both cats, when Anthony asked "Kit, where did you find them?" "In a   
burlap sack in the ladies room. If the woman that had the cats came back,   
she probably would have drowned them in a toilet or something." "What does   
she look like?" "I don't really know. I just know that the cats would have   
probabaly gotten killed." "Okay. I wanted to know." 


	4. The Special offer

He kneeled down to   
where Kit was and whispered "So, can you introduce me to your friend?" "I   
can," Kit whispered back. "But she's taken." Anthony looked very disappointed,   
but he went to the back room. "Now, then Rehteah. What's with the box?"   
Rehteah just handed the box to her. Kit took out her switchblade and cut   
the tape of the box open. She saw a bunch of copies of tapes and twenty   
tape recorders/players. "Are you sure this will work?" Rehteah asked. Kit   
nodded. "You're talking to someone who always has a plan 'B.'"   
Kit pulled   
out the announcement pager and said "Attention all shoppers. As a thank-you   
gift for making us your store, come to customer service to buy a tape. Only   
$5. The first twenty customers will recieve a free tape recorder. And will   
the owner of a white sedan, liscense plate   
666-osh*t please come to the   
parking lot. Your lights are on." Kit turned off the paging device and said   
to Rehteah "Now we can expect a rush. I'l need some help, though." "All   
right." Kit handed her friend the tapes and a few tape recorders. A crowd   
gathered in customer service a few minutes after Kit made the announcement.   
The girls each started to sell the tapes, each one with a fat stack of money   
in their pockets.  
  
Xanatos had a shopping cart that had a $500 aquarium, fish food and three   
bags with very expensive-looking fish. He was looking in customer service,   
wondering why there was a huge crowd there. He brought his cart there to   
investigate.  
  
The girls had been selling tapes for about fifteen minutes when there was   
sudden commotion near the back of the crowd. Several people protested as   
they were shoved aside. Rehteah flinched when she saw the pale complexion   
and longish black hair. It was Xanatos. Kit told her to work from the bench   
while she dealt with Xanatos. She rolled her eyes as he finally reached   
the front of the crowd. 


	5. An idea

"What can I do ya for?" she asked, just   
a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
"What are you selling?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, sir. But you're too late for special offer." Rehteah started   
to sniocker through her hand, but Xani didn't notice. "What offer are you   
talking about?" Xani gave Kit the bags of fish and the fish food. "It's   
a thank-you gift for all of our loyal customers." Kit scanned the fish food   
and typed in the numbers for the fish. He noticed the two kittens purring   
against her leg and asked "What are those?" "They're kittens. You see, I   
found them in a burlap sack and decided to care for them."   
Kit scanned   
the aquarium and punched in a few extra taxes. "Okay, sir. "That will be   
$111,000." Kit turned the screen around. "Oh, and you might want to get   
them in the tank with in an hour." "Thanks for the warning." He replied   
dryly as he gave her the check. Kit gave him the receipt.   
"What the Hell   
is *this*?!" He yelled as he stuck the reciept in his face. "Why, this is   
a reciept, good sir. you see, you purchased a few items and you usually   
get them when you-"   
"Not that! *That!*" He said furiously as he pointed   
out the bottom part. "Are you from around here?" "No, but I go to the same   
school you do." "Then you pay the out-of-realm tax.   
You were hassling people,   
so you get the hassle tax. You asked way too many questions, so you get   
the question tax. And I'm required to charge a sales tax for items over   
ten dollars." Kit smiled sweetly to combat his 'storm over the horizon'   
glare. Before Xanatos left, he asked Anthony, who was flirting with a blonde   
woman with big, brown eyes "Are you Kit's supervisor?" "Yes." "I feel sorry   
for you, having to keep a bratty little bitch like Kit in line." Kit glared   
after him, before she looked through her card magic deck, until she found   
five cards she liked. "Hmmm. They don't call it the 'storm over the horizon'   
glare for nothing." Kit held five cards in her hand. 


	6. The storm spell

Kit held five cards in her hand.   
The first card had   
a giant, handsome blond man with gold eyes, wearing a gold toga and sitting   
in a throne of lightning. The second giant was just as handsome. His hair   
and eyes were cobalt blue and he was sitting on a throne of water. The next   
giant was a very pretty female. Her hair, eyes and sari were silver. She   
sat in a throne made of cyclones. The next giant was also a pretty female.   
Her hair and sari were both red and her eyes were gold. She was sitting   
on a flame throne. The final giant was male. His hair, toga and eyes were   
dark brown and he was sitting on a stalagmite throne.   
Kit held up these   
cards in her hand and walked out. "I, Kiyami, summon the Rulers of   
the   
elements Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth." The giants came to life.   
The males had long, waist-length hair that was in a ponytail, while the   
females had hair in a bun. They   
stood up gracefully and a staff appeared   
in each of their hands. Kit said to the giants "Okay. I'll need a storm.   
Fire, Earth, stand by." The giants nodded. "I'll need a some rain, lightning,   
wind, the whole shabang."   
Lightning, Water and Wind nodded and Kit saw   
storm clouds. She felt strong winds tug at her jacket, hair, shirt and necklace.   
Kit tucked her necklace into her shirt and yelled "Okay. I'll need some   
rain. Earth, Fire. There's a black Corvette. I want you to follow it." Fire   
teleported in a rush of flames that covered her, while Earth burrowed underground   
using his staff.   
Kit went back inside and lay her cards on a table as   
she brought the cats to a lunch table, where the three ate their lunches.   
Kit looked over her cards, petting the cats. She had a few monster cards,   
as well as a bunch of power-ups. Kit saw from Fire and Earth that they were   
following the car. Fire was somehow flying in the sky throwing fireballs.   
Kit whispered in the cards "Fire, be careful. Don't hit anyone. Just throw   
them. Earth, shake up the car a bit. Don't shake anything else."   
K 


	7. Weathering the storm

it put   
the cards back in her deck and put the cards back into the pocket of her   
coat, petting the kittens, both of which were purring calmly and contentedly.   
Kit saw the mark was fading a bit, but Rehteah came by. "Kit, I bought the   
collar for your cat." She gave Kit a collar with blue mirror tiles. The   
collar was lined with black ultrasuede. "Thank you." Kit said as she put   
the collar on D.T., who seemed to like the collar, as he purred softly.   
"I'm glad you like it, D.T." Kit turned to Rehteah and said in a whisper   
"Try to get some more of Cleo's makeup. Mr. Tinkles needs a touch-up." Rehteah   
nodded and walked away. After finishing her lunch, Kit picked up the two   
cats and walked behind the counter and picked up a few cards that happened   
to be behind the counter.   
  
Xani's drive home was not an easy one. His car   
was shaking and storm winds rattled at his doors and windows. He saw fireballs   
ad turned on the radio, but after a while, he got nothing because a fireball   
melted the antenna. He got soaked to begin with, but the rain went through   
the cracks in the doors and soaked him even further.  
He and the fish somehow managed to get back in one piece. He honked the   
horn and Clarise walked out. Almost immediately, she got soaked as well,   
her spiked blonde hair came down and framed her jaw. "Hey." Clarise said.   
"Back so soon?" "Yeah. Crazy weather out there. It's raining fireballs."   
He indicated the lump of metal on the hood of his car that was the antenna.   
"The car was shaking up. It's really windy." "I know. I heard it." "The   
wind brought rain in my car. Let's bring the fish inside before they get   
hit by lightning." Clarise nodded and took out two bags and the food. Clarise   
saw a fireball and said "We had better get inside." She took another bag   
and ran inside, holding the door open with her foot. Xani brought the tank   
and ran inside.  
Clarise set up the tank, while Xanatos got the water. Half an hour later,   
the fish were swimming around the tank happily. Xani kissed her on the cheek   
and whispered in her ear "Leave your hair down. You look better like that."   
  
  
When Kit's shift was over, she called James to come pick her up and picked   
up the box of tapes and the kitten. "Anthony," Kit said. "Can you watch   
the other cat for me? I decided to adopt the one with the collar on. I just   
need you to keep him here until one of us can find a good home for him,   
too." "Okay."   
Kit put on her coat, picked up D.T. and her messengar bag   
and walked out. Kit put the purse down, pulled out the cards from the purse   
and called the rulers of lightning, wind fire and earth back, before she   
put the cat in the coat pocket and looked through her deck until she found   
a card and picked up her purse.   
"I, Kiyami, summon the Guardian Angel."   
A pale, thin, winged woman with a silvery glow about her. Her hair was very   
long and white as snow and her eyes were blue as a clear sky. She looked   
relatively young, but she had the wisdom of ages. "Okay," Kit said as she   
and the Guardian Angel went to James' car. Kit walked, the Guardian angel   
flew. James let Kit in, while the Guardian Angel slid in the back seat.   
Kit and James were soaked, but the cat was remarkably dry, as Kit got the   
cat out from her pocket and started to stroke him.   
James laughed and asked   
"How did, um, D.T., come to be? I know you didn't find him in the ladies   
room in a burlap sack." "I put a clone spell on Mr. Tinkles while he was   
wearing the makeup." James smiled and shook his head "You are very clever.   
Too clever." "Thank you." D.T. crawled on James' lap and purred cutely,   
one paw on the steering wheel. James started to laugh. "Kit. You're right.   
He's cute. D.T, sweetie. I need to drive." Kit picked up the cat and brought   
him to her lap.  
  
When they got back, Kit called the Guardian Angel and the Ruler Of the Element   
Water back. She and James got Chango in, before she put her other things   
in and James went upstairs to change. She came in one last time, took off   
her shoes and socks and wringed her hair out. She was going upstairs when   
she saw Shane sitting on the stairs, leering at her. "I hate to disappoint,   
but I don't wear white when it rains." went to her dorm room and changed   
inot some dry clothes.  
  
Kit walked into the bathroom with a hair dryer and walked to a socket. Kit   
plugged it in and turned it on. It took her an hour and a half to dry her   
long, black hair and she was warmed up. The only wet parts of her hair were   
a few shorter strands of hair, which she used to frame her face as she pulled   
her hair in a loose ponytail,when she heard a small meow. Kit smiled and   
picked D.T. up as she walked downstairs. 


	8. The plan

Kit went to the common area   
and saw that the whole group except for Ping and Xanatos. "Hey. Where are   
Ping and Xani-butt?" Kit asked. Clarise frowned and said "Will you please   
stop calling him that?" "Will he stop being such a loser?" "Ping was in   
Xan's room last time I checked." Kit walked upstairs and saw her brother   
in front of Xani's fish tank. She saw the fish were alive and snapped her   
fingers. Ping made a strange clicking noise that a lion stalking its prey   
would make and said "Hi, Kit." "Hey, bro." Jin and Rehteah came in. "Can   
I eat them?" Ping asked. Rehteah laughed. "You're kidding, aren't you, Ping?"   
Kit shook her head. "When Ping was my age, he had a habit of eating other   
people's pet fish alive. Once, he tried to eat a carp and almost choked   
to death trying to swallow it tailfirst. Wait until he gets back, then eat   
them all in front of him." Kit opened the tank and gingerly picked one up.   
Jin pulled Rehteah into a kiss and turned her around as Kit swallowed the   
fish whole. Kit then whispered in Ping's ear the plan. Ping grinned deviously   
and nodded. "It will be worth the wait. They are very tasty fish." Jin pulled   
away as he, Kit and Rehteah walked out, leaving Ping alone. 


	9. Ping's meal

When Xani   
came back, he saw Ping sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Ping got up,   
approached the fish tank and said "Let's play a game called 'guess the ethnicity.'   
Ii ask about people's ethinicities. You get one right, you don't lose any   
fish. But, if you get one wrong, I eat a fish." "Don't you dare, you Japanese   
bastard!" Ping opened the tank, took out a fish and swallowed it. "I'm Fillipino,   
motherfucker." "Who sent you? James the French bastard?" Ping swallowed   
another one. "He's Canadian, you jackass." "Fine. Is your Chinese brat sister   
around?" Another fish was gone. "Kit's also Filipino, assworm. What about   
Cleo?" "You mean the evil Egyptian shapeshifter?" Another fish was gone.   
"Where the Hell did you get Egypt, you moron? Cleo was born and raised   
in the Otherside. The Earth Realm to be a little more precise." "Hey That   
was a trick question." "Yeah. So?"  
  
Five minutes later, seven fish were left. "Well, well, well. Eleven fish   
gone, seven tasty-looking fish left." "Quit it, you Korean bastard!" "I   
told you I'm Fillipino! Here's an easy one; what is Francesca?" "Let's see...ze   
French beech." "Very good. She is French. Here's one that should be easy   
for you. What's Clarise?" "Ummm. Swiss?" Ping looked at him with pure shock   
on his face and he ate a fish. "Dude, you got your girlfriend wrong! That   
so deserves another fish for me." Ping took a fish and swallowed it. "She's   
American, anyway." Rehteah walked in and asked "What's going on here?" "Your   
friend and my roomate is eating my fish one at a time." Ping tlaughed and   
said "Xan lost two because he got Clarise wrong." "CLARISE! His girlfriend?!   
That is truly sad. Oh my God!" "Shut up, you British bitch." Xani yelled.   
"I don't think she's British, motherfucker." Ping said. "Are you?" "No."   
Ping swallowed another one. "Those are expensive!" "Ping," Rehteah piped   
up. "I can see why Jin turned me around when Kit ate that fish." "That Japanese   
bitch ate one of my fish?!" Ping swallowed another one.   
"I told you Kit's   
filipino. Well, you have only two left." Ping taunted. "Who will you get   
right and who will you get wrong?" "Ping, quit it." "No." "Fine. Wait until   
Arachne hears what you're foing. I wonder what the Spanish bitch has in   
store for you." Ping ate another fish. "Arachne was born in the Earth-Water   
realm. How did you come up with Spain? She doesn't even have an accent!   
Besides, she won't do much. She hates you." "Fine. What about that son of   
a bitch Wizard?" The last fish was swallowed. "Wizard is from the same area   
as Arachne. And I'm spent." Ping added as he and Rehteah walked out. Xanatos   
yelled after them "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU JAPANESE BASTARD!"   
"Not likely dude." Was Ping's smug reply. 


	10. The store policy

The next day, Xani got into   
his car and drove to the store where he got the fish.   
  
Kit was reapplying   
Mr. Tinkles' makeup spots, when she heard Anthony's car outside. "Damn it!"   
Kit exclaimed, before she found a pen. Carefully drawing a symbol on her   
hand, she took Mr. Tinkles' paw into her hand and waited for a few seconds,   
before she repeated the operation on all of the paws. ~I hope that works.~   
Kit thought, before she finished applying the makeup, just before Anthony   
walked in. "I'm sorry, Kit. But I'm afraid I couldn't find a home for him."   
"That's okay. I have a home for him, anyway. At the school." "Okay."  
  
Xanatos marched up the the customer service counter, waiting in line behind   
a woman with a child that was screaming for ice cream.   
  
When he was three   
places from being helped, he saw that one of the clerks was-"Kit! Oh shit!"   
He popped an altoid in his mouth so he wouldn't hear any of her roadkill   
breath cracks. He had to deal with Kit as the clerk to ask. "Hello, sir."   
Kit said in her business attitude "Wha can I do for you?" "Yes. I would   
like to get a refund." "I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I can't do that." What?   
Why not?"  
"Because it's against store policy to compensate for fish   
being dead by   
either exposure, loss, theft, or act of cat."   
"That wasn't a cat! That   
was your stupid brother!"   
"There's a difference?" "Yes. One is small and   
has   
soft fur and the other looks like a person and is my evil roomate."   
I tell   
him that he has to buy the fish like everyone else   
"You   
people   
had better give me the damn fish or I'll sue your asses." "Do you have your   
reciept so I can do an exchange?"   
  
"No, but you people owe me." "I'm sorry,   
sir, but we can't compensate unless you have written proof."   
  
He glared   
at her, before he left the store in a huff.   
When Kit's shift was over,   
she took Mr. Tinkles back with her. Kit cleaned him up just before she let   
him loose in the Spider House. "I got Mr. Tinkles from the vet office for   
you." Kit told him. Xanatos stroked the cat, when he said "Why is my cat   
wet?"   
"I decided to give him a sponge bath before we got out." "Oh. Okay.   
Come here, Mr. Tinkles. Kit," Xani said as he pointed to her. "I'll need   
to borrow your hair dryer." "Can't you use a towel?" "No. Not for me! For   
Mr. Tinkles." Kit picked up D.T. and started to pet him. After she brought   
him to a different corner and fed him, she looked up at a very impatient   
Xanatos and said "Oh. You need the hair dryer." "Yes." "For your cat, I'll   
be glad to hook you up." Kit pat his shoulder and walked upstairs. When   
she came back, she was holding the blue get quiet hair dryer. "Oh, and if   
you mess up my hair dryer, I'm messing you up." He rolled his eyes and went   
upstairs.   
Kit picked up D.T. and took him for a car ride. "Okay, kitty."   
Kit said to the calico kitten. "We're going to get you a tag and some stuff." 


End file.
